Talk:Maxine Caulfield/@comment-67.208.235.94-20170111150833/@comment-78.175.245.117-20170119195853
>how much of it holds up to scrutiny Hm, it seems you kinda ignored nearly my whole points.But let's talk okay. First, I'm not denying the fact that Max you can influence her by your choices.But she isn't fully defined character,your choices designates how is she gonna act like that at that moment but those choices DON't change her personality or anything.For example if you let Frank to die here (which's stupid option i know) she doesn't say oh I'm glad that that bastard die .. actually it was a bad choice but she's feeling sorry afterwards.So that means she defined and my choice defined her personality? nope. (if you wanna see more detailed explanation re-read my points in my previous post) >§ All the Chloe arguments are only relevant if Max choose to kiss her in Episode 3. I.E. Player Choices. If a romantic path is chosen, the game will set it's self up to support that. You just proved something I never denied to begin with. Again re-read my post. I explained everything about it.Never said you denied it anyway. § As for the Warren stuff, her feelings are very inconsistent (that was likely done on purpose). You can cherry pick the journal entries all you like, but that doesn't change how when people comment on the relationship the player can choose to not deny it, can write a flirtatious message on his white board at the Boy's Dorm, etc. Again, player choices define her romantic feelings for Warren. Same with Chloe. For Warren,if you really believe that you can make Max fall in love with him,then you have to see that it's pretty badly written.Indepenant by our choices considering game's timeline:3 days ago indepenant of your choices she said Ew. about him.You know also how does she feel about going ape,sees him as bro etc. Also his choices were seemed doing something good for him;like just because we owe him rather than romancing (or feel free about to say it's badly written) She has never talked certain about her feelings about him rather than we'll see While she was leaving that message she was seeing it as joke,having fun with him,am I making this up? And you can still avoid from the kiss option unlike Chloe's route (you may don't get the kiss but still journal entries there)... Ah let's say you kissed Warren that kiss doesn't disable Chloe's kiss or her feelings about Chloe.Actually if you kissed Chloe in Episode 3 Warren's kiss remains nothing beside it because she was busy with her feelings about Chloe.Chloe's Kiss only triggers her realization of her feelings about her. Read journal I mean... More importantly, let's say you rejected Chloe's choices (didn't kiss her) and just go for (!) Warren.Like I stated in my previous post since she has been completely being oblivious about her feelings about Chloe if you didn't kiss her;she realizes it she at least subsconscionusly has developing some feelings for Chloe and still questions her feelings about if it's love after nightmare sequence.She had never bring up that word to Warren other than kiss of the death caring about word 'nuff saying. ***So, Yes her feelings about Chloe more well developed even indepenant your choices she still may attracted to her.However Warren's still stays ambigious there is no evidence that she'll end up with him or in love with him.While the game 'can '''leave the door open for her romantic feelings about Chloe *if you didn't choose that route*,but there's literally no evidence in the (((game))) that she can end up with Warren and completely fell in love with him.**** This's what presented in game.Not in headcanons. I don't get people like you guys. One of the reasons I love this game is because of how the entire world can be shaped by individual choices made by the player. That there is no one canon, and you can mix and match whatever you want it to be. Why do you people have to come in here and pompously ruin that? By shoving your opinions down everyone's throats and obnoxiously claiming your choices are the "TRUE" Canon and every else is wrong? I'm not claiming my choices are ''THEY ARE CANON THEY ARE CANON as you can see I'm trying to explain *all of choices* in the game and interpret it by *referencing* details in the game. This arrogant attitude towards different opinions honestly makes the Life is Strange fandom a terrible place. Because it simply stifles creativity in favor of some boring, uniform continuity. In order to avoid this erupting into a flame war, I won't be responding here any further. You are seeing me as who's whinning about his headcanon trying to make his headcanon as canon.Nope. I'm not fangirling here. This's not mine,yours or anyonelse's opinions.This is not about opinions. I'm trying to tell you what has presented in-game with its details.This is not claiming or shoving our opinions down everyone's throats. I'm not defending one side here or implying that this one is determinant or not. Just the opposite I'm trying to be equal here by giving examples of what happened,presented,shown in the game.Say it's badly written or anything, but facts are these. 'Note:'And I see you are keep deleting one of fact in trivia again and again just because you can't accept it.You can only delete it ONLY IF you can prove it wrong y'know that?)